Question velue
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Sherlock Holmes s'ennuie. Rien de nouveau à priori mais cette fois, il prend le temps de répondre à une question qui le taraude depuis son "retour" parmi les vivants. Pourquoi était-ce aussi difficile de répondre à une question qui semblait aussi stupide ?


Disclaimer : _Sherlock_ n'est pas à moi. Tout est à Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Ndla : ça y est, je me suis lancée dans un autre fandom. Je tremble comme une feuille, comme si c'était mon tout premier écrit. Dans un sens, c'est vrai. Je m'attaque à un magnifique univers dont je suis complètement accroc. Je n'ai pas encore arpenté le fandom pour éviter de m'influencer. Pour commencer, j'ai décidé de confier à Sherlock la tache de répondre à une question qui me taraude.

Je ne vous dis rien de plus. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Question velue_

**.**

Sherlock Holmes n'aurait jamais cru devoir se poser cette question un jour. Si incongrue qu'elle soit, si elle ne concernait pas John, il n'y aurait trouvé aucun intérêt. D'ailleurs, il était horrifié en constatant qu'il en trouvait un.

Cette question était futile, Sherlock en avait conscience. Mais il s'ennuyait à mourir, aucune affaire intéressante ne s'était présentée à lui depuis celle qu'il avait résolu hier. Il devait trouver comment s'occuper et il s'avérait que cette fameuse question n'avait pas trouvé de réponse. Ou plutôt, il l'avait mise de côté jusqu'à ce qu'elle redevienne sa priorité. Il fallait bien trouver un moyen de faire passer le temps. Mme Hudson était dehors – chez l'épicier pour s'expliquer à propos d'une nouvelle omission sur l'un de ses mariages à l'étranger ? Oui, c'était certain – et tout indiquait que John ne viendrait que dans l'après-midi puisque midi allait bientôt sonner.

Sherlock avait fini par s'asseoir, pinçant pensivement les cordes de son violon. Faire les cent pas, ça allait bien cinq minutes toutefois ce genre de préoccupation ne méritait pas qu'il s'épuise physiquement.

Cette question l'avait interpellé à cause de son incongruité.

Pourquoi John avait-il décidé de porter cette moustache ?

Pour Mary ? Il avait beau avoir affirmé croire que cette horreur lui plaisait, il était évident qu'elle n'avait guère apprécié cette fantaisie pileuse même s'il était possible que lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, il l'avait déjà.

Sherlock avait vu au premier coup d'œil qu'il n'en avait pas pris grand soin. Pas de Mary mais de cette anomalie. Il avait fini par la raser. Un grand soulagement pour Mary qui avait secrètement remercié le détective-consultant pour avoir… « charrié » – équivalent de « se moquer » avait-il compris par la suite – John de façon assez lourde et répétée. Soulagement partagé par Sherlock qui avait retrouvé son bon vieux John.

A cette pensée, il se figea. Il était sur la bonne voie. « Ce bon vieux John »… Mais oui, c'était ça !

John avait certainement décidé d'essayer de tourner la page sur sa mort et, pour se convaincre d'avance et de devenir un autre homme sans pour autant faire une scission complète avec celui qu'il était avant le drame. En la rasant, il était redevenu John, son ami et assistant. « Le célibataire John H. Watson ». Ce surnom était aux oubliettes à présent ! Par cet acte, il lui prouvait qu'il lui avait pardonné ses mensonges et son entrée… pour le moins inappropriée. Avec du recul, Sherlock s'en était rendu compte. Regrettait-il ? Pas le moins du monde.

Le détective-consultant n'arrivait pas à voir de l'intérêt dans le choix du port de la moustache. Devenir un autre homme, c'était impossible. On devait vivre sur les briques qui composaient notre passé. Sherlock s'en accommodait très bien.

Il aurait pu changer de vie du tout au tout en quittant Londres pour s'installer dans une petite bourgade. Le détective écarta cette possibilité. John espérait qu'il revienne, cela n'aurait eu aucun sens de partir.

Il aurait pu aussi changer de style vestimentaire. Peut-être était-ce trop coûteux, hors de portée pour un homme qui ne suivait pas les caprices de la mode. Il aurait demandé conseil à Mary mais il n'en avait rien fait. Il ne tenait pas tant que cela à bousculer ses habitudes. Ne pas être allé voir Mme Hudson, ne pas être allé à Baker Street durant ces deux ans n'étaient pas été un choix, mais une façon de ménager ses sentiments. Une chose que ne pouvait pas comprendre Sherlock. Si John avait voulu tirer un trait, il se serait confronté directement au cœur du problème. Ces arguments là renforçaient sa conviction que Watson tenaient à ce temps passé en sa compagnie.

La question de départ se reposait. Pourquoi choisir de porter une moustache ? Peut-être parce que s'il devait l'enlever, il n'y aurait aucun gaspillage, qu'il soit pécuniaire ou autre. Ce devait être commode de penser qu'on pouvait aller de l'avant en prenant cette simple décision.

John avait changé, c'était un fait. Auparavant, il avait rechigné à frapper le détective. En l'espace d'une soirée, il lui en avait assené deux coups. La colère devait y être pour beaucoup mais n'expliquait pas tout.

― Sherlock !

L'intéressé eut un coup d'œil agacé vers la porte d'entrée ouverte. Il arrivait plus tôt que ce qu'il avait cru. John grimpait les marches deux à deux, pressé et accompagné d'après les bruits que le détective entendait. Une ennuyeuse personne qui avait dû faire les cent pas avant de se persuader qu'il lui fallait connaître la vérité sur sa femme. Ou mari. Là, c'était plutôt femme au vu du pas lourd et hésitant. Encore une personne morne et négligée dont l'apparence serait plus parlante que les mots qui sortiraient péniblement de sa bouche.

« On ne juge pas un livre à sa couverture ! » lui avait lancé John, l'un des premiers jours de leur collaboration.

« La couverture est toujours plus criante de vérité que ce qu'elle contient. » avait répliqué le détective.

John avait seulement murmuré un « non-sens » avant d'abandonner. John était un livre lui-aussi. Un livre que Sherlock se plaisait à lire. En changeant la couverture, il avait voulu changé le contenu et le détective trouvait cela stupide. Le livre était très bien comme il était, pourquoi vouloir le changer ?

― Sherlock !

Heureusement que John était revenu une fois la « résurrection » de Sherlock Holmes faite. Mais cette moustache... Pourquoi pas une barbe ? Si c'était pour le manque de discrétion, il ne voyait pas en quoi une moustache était plus discrète.

― Sherlock !

Le détective releva la tête, ses doigts figés au-dessus du violon.

― Que se passe-t-il encore ? s'enquit-il avec lassitude.

― A quoi pouvais-tu bien penser alors que cet homme a clairement besoin de ton aide ? lui répondit, avec exaspération, Watson en désignant d'un geste ledit futur ex-client derrière lui.

Sherlock Holmes reposa le violon et l'archet dans leur étui et, les coudes plantés dans l'accoudoir et les doigts de ses deux mains croisés, il déclara avec son sérieux habituel :

― Je me demandais pourquoi certaines couvertures voulaient porter une telle fantaisie pileuse que la moustache. C'est incroyablement inutile et ridicule.

Les yeux ronds comme si Sherlock venait d'annoncer ses fiançailles, John chercha en vain la raison de cette question puis finit par se rendre à l'évidence. Cela lui passait bien au-dessus de la tête.

― De quoi parles-tu ? s'écria le médecin, éberlué.

Le détective abandonna toute idée d'explication. John allait mettre du temps à comprendre et Sherlock Holmes avait horreur de perdre son temps.

― De rien d'important, répondit Sherlock en se relevant.

John leva les yeux au plafond comme pour le prendre à témoin. Il croyait toujours avoir tout entendu de la part de son ami. Et puis finalement… non, Sherlock avait encore de la marge même après toutes ces années.

― Je ne vais pas chercher à savoir si tu as réussi à trouver un sens à ce mystère.

― C'est pourtant très intéressant, en fait…

― Occupons-nous de ce malheureux.

Parfois, pour ne pas dire tous les jours, John se demandait d'où lui venaient ces idées saugrenues.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Il n'y a pas de "The End" (je n'aime pas ces deux mots...) mais c'est bel et bien un OS. A la place, trois petits points genre "Imaginer la suite à votre bon vouloir". J'aime bien cette alternative. Quant au titre, il est à double sens : l'un est ironique, l'autre est évident. Voilà, voilà... Celui ou celle qui trouvera aura... ma gratitude ? Un câlin ?

Aaaah le stress de la première fois (que... ne cherchez pas !)... Je m'en vais me morfondre dans un coin de ma chambre. Laissez une review si cet humble OS vous a plu !


End file.
